


You Can Sink to The Bottom of the Sea

by drjemmafitzsimmons



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe, F/M, RMS Titanic, Titanic AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-04
Updated: 2015-02-04
Packaged: 2018-03-10 12:08:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 908
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3289790
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/drjemmafitzsimmons/pseuds/drjemmafitzsimmons
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jemma Simmons knew it was the last time she would see Leo Fitz. It would be foolish to believe otherwise. She’d done the math as well as him. There weren’t going to be enough boats. Despite what she would like to believe, she knew better. - Titanic AU Fitzimmons</p>
            </blockquote>





	You Can Sink to The Bottom of the Sea

Also on my [Tumblr](http://agent--peggycarter.tumblr.com/post/87401720670/titanic-au-fitzsimmons)

 

Jemma Simmons knew it was the last time she would see Leo Fitz. It would be foolish to believe otherwise. She’d done the math as well as him. There weren’t going to be enough boats. Despite what she would like to believe, she knew better.

Grabbing a life-jacket from a passing officer and thrusting it into her arms, Leo held her gaze.

“We have to get you to a boat, Jemma,”

“No, I won’t go without you, Fitz,” she whispered adamantly, grabbing his hands.

“I’ll get another one,” he promised but Jemma shook her head with a bitter laugh, her brown eyes sparkling with tears.

“You’ve done the math, Fitz,” she sobbed, “You know as well as I do there won’t be enough for everyone.”

He shook his head.

“I won’t let you die for me!” He raised a hand, bringing it to rest in her soft, light brown waves, a stark contrast to his own wild, curly hair his mother so often asked him to tame. “I need you to live for me, Jemma!”

Numbly, Jemma found herself nodding as he wrenched the life-jacket over her head. Her skirts wrapped around her ankles as Fitz pulled her up the deck, which was growing gradually more sloped.

“There,” he said, pointing through the crowds at a boat which was starting to load with women. Fitz made to move forward but found he could not.

“Jemma, love,” he pleaded, “come on.” Jemma’s eyes were wide, like when she was a child and her mother caught her conducting strange experiments in her room.

Fitz stood in front of her, still in her dinner things. A business trip to America for Fitz, the engineer, taking Jemma with him because she was so fascinated in the inner workings of his job. And she had scientific interests of her own t pursue in America. His eyes were filled with compassion and love, attributes Jemma loved dearly about him. She raised her hands to the lapels of his jacket and fiddled with them lightly. This couldn’t be it for them. Her and Fitz. Not here, not like this, on the Titanic.

“I love you,” she muttered, through sobs, reaching a hand up from his jacket to his cheek.

“And I you, Jemma, so please. Get on the boat.”

He led Jemma towards the edge, nearer to the little boat and Jemma looked around her for the first time. She realised it wasn’t just Fitz and her. There was a pair to her left, older than the both of them, she looked foreign and at a guess, they were second class, both American. On the other side there was a tall, dark haired man and a young women, both of them obviously lower class than herself and Fitz but equally in love, clinging to each other tightly.

“Fitz,” she said, “kiss me. One last time.”

And he did.

No longer did she care that they were on a deck full of people with opinions. All that mattered was Fitz. Fitz and the fact that this was the last time she would see him. His hand nestled in the golden-brown hair at the nape of her neck. She held tightly onto his jacket to make sure he couldn’t leave just yet.

Their lips connected in a searing kiss and it was like always. Fireworks. He’d only kissed her once before, about a month ago. And if this was the last she would see of him. Her Fitz. Gentle. Caring… wonderful. Everything.

“You have to go, Jemma,” he begged.

“How can I?”

“You said you would live for me, for both of us. Prove it.” The violins played out a last, solemn note. Jemma caught a glimpse of herself in the window that had turned dark and reflective with the night. The blue of her dress was peaking out under the pale pink of her overcoat she’d been instructed to wear. The coat was open and the dress she’d worn from dinner with its rich velvet climbed towards the sky-blue chiffon bodice. Usually she wasn’t one for dressing up. But tonight had been special. Anyway, it was all hidden beneath the white life-jacket that had been put on her just moments ago.

“Jemma?” Fitz’s voice pulled her from her reverie.

“Women and Children! I need more women and children!” called an officer over the din.

Jemma was pulled towards the pristine boaat but she could see nothing but Fitz’s light blue eyes. The officer who led her away had a deep, gruff voice with an underlying tone of panic. A flare flashed in her peripheral vision and her head snapped towards the warm, bright light, making her feel instantly colder.

The ropes creaked and groaned under the weight of the people in the boat as they racketed towards the water. It was rippling; cold, dark, and uninviting below them, far from the peaceful blanket it had been earlier in the evening. Looking back up at the deck which was getting slowly further and further away. Muffled cries of panic and despair clouded her hearing. But for a moment, it all seemed to still and Jemma could hear his voice.

“I love you.”

Jostling her back into reality, Jemma’s boat hit the icy water.

Down on her left hand, as it had been all evening, was the ring. Sparkling in the light of the dying stars, there it was. Glistening. Silver.

Her engagement ring. 

**Author's Note:**

> So, fun fact time, this is adapted from a piece I wrote for my GCSE so I'm sorry if it absolutely sucked...


End file.
